Morphée
by x-valren-x
Summary: Hephaïstion a un mauvais pressentiment et Alexandre ne veut rien entendre. Se calmer? Chose impossible lorsqu'un dieu en personne vient vous dire que oui, votre amant va mourir dans la bataille...
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle fic de ma composition sur ce couple fétiche. J'aime ce couple historique! Ils sont si beaux, magnifiques... Cette fic risque d'être un peu étrange, je fais intervenir un dieu dedans. Je verse donc un peu dans le fantastique... Enfin vous verrez!

Enjoy!

* * *

Le soleil se couche sur l'étendue vaste et désertique, une pleine aride où nulle eau ne prend sa source, où nulle plante n'arrive à pousser. On croirait qu'ici, en ce lieu, tout meurt. Rêve et espérance ne sont plus que des murmures dont nous devons oublier l'existence au profit de cette rage de vaincre, de vivre. Dans ce désert, c'est tout ce qui importe. Nous rationner pour nous sustenter, faire en sorte que ce périple ne s'écourte pas prématurément. Il faut que nous soyons forts pour la bataille, invincibles. Les soldats, l'armée d'Alexandre Le Grand, voués à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde si cela lui chantait. Et tous savaient que son rêve le plus cher était justement de conquérir le monde. Combien de temps encore ces hommes tiendront-ils ? Combien de temps jusqu'à ce qu'une révolte n'éclate ? Alexandre est bon et généreux mais il a trop souvent tendance à oublier qu'il n'est pas le seul dans ce jeu grandeur nature. Ses hommes ont une famille, ils veulent la rejoindre… mais sous la volonté de leur seigneur, leur voix ne compte pas, ou si peu… Mon roi devient de plus en plus fou à mesure que Chronos étend son emprise sur nous et sur le monde…

Mais je le suivrais n'importe, je le suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, comme je le lui ai promis.

Du haut de cette falaise surplombant toute une partie du campement, je regardais le mouvement incessant de ces hommes allant et venant, profitant cette dernière nuit avant que l'horreur de la guerre ne les rattrape. Ils rient, ils boivent et discutent. Ils s'amusent tout simplement. Je suis moi-même heureux de les voir de si bonne humeur. Mais…

Oui, une ombre s'étend dans mon cœur, comme chaque fois que la rumeur d'un nouvel affrontement s'étend devant mes prunelles. Chaque fois la même angoisse m'étreint le cœur, me terrifiant. Plus Apollon s'éloigne avec son char, faisant descendre le voile de la nuit, plus ce mauvais pressentiment m'étouffe. Je voudrais l'ignorer, le cacher loin dans ma mémoire, dans mon âme, l'enterrer, le jeter au loin, mais plus je tente cette prouesse, plus cette appréhension grandit. Je ne peux être que la victime de la puissance des mes angoisses, de cette certitude grandissante que demain sera un jour noir. Quelque chose de terrible va se produire et le principal acteur de ce drame n'est autre qu'Alexandre lui-même.

Comment lui dire de ne pas aller se battre ? Comment lui faire comprendre à lui, le fils de Zeus, que s'il part demain, il ne reviendra pas ? Il rira de moi, m'expliquera que ma peur est infondée mais tellement… belle. Cette peur le touchera comme chaque fois, et comme chaque fois il me prendra dans ses bras, me donnant une douce étreinte avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, essayant par là de sceller toute terreur mal placée.

La peur guide les hommes, dit-il. Pourquoi n'irait-il pas ce battre dans ce cas ? Tout le monde doit mourir un jour, alors pourquoi n'irait-il pas affronter ses ennemis ? Et surtout… Pourquoi abandonner sa quête maintenant ? Il se ferait passer pour un lâche doublé d'un peureux. Il ne veut pas donner cette image de lui-même. Alexandre l'invincible ! Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être en colère en songeant à cela. Il se croit si puissant, fils des dieux, qu'il en oublie à quel point il est humain.

Mortel.

Quel idiot ! Le jour où un glaive le remettra à sa place, il sera trop tard. Ce jour, j'en suis certain, arrivera plus tôt que prévu. Je dois lui dire, lui confier ce pressentiment, quitte à me faire passer pour un imbécile amoureux. Il doit savoir.

Je fixe encore cette boule qui descend dans l'horizon, l'enflamment de mille couleurs, de mille feux. Je trouve cela tellement magnifique. Seulement je suis rapidement troublé par une voix douce.

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

- Tu me connais. répliquais-je sans me retourner.

- Certes. Tu aimes observer le soleil se coucher. Tout comme se lever.

- Il est la preuve que je suis toujours à tes côtés, Alexandre. murmurais-je en daignant enfin tourner les talons pour lui faire face. Il me sourit comme toujours. Je sais qu'il attend quelque chose de moi, un geste, une étreinte, comme nous le faisions si souvent avant les batailles, comme si cette étreinte risquait d'être la dernière. Tout ceci est tellement ironique, tellement stupide ! Il dit ne pas craindre la mort et pourtant tout dans ses gestes et ses décisions me prouve le contraire. Il craint Hadès.

- Je crains seulement qu'il t'emporte, Hephaïstion.

Je grimace doucement, une sorte de sourire mêlé à un autre sentiment, bien plus sombre. Il me connait vraiment trop bien. Pas besoin de mot pour qu'il comprenne ce qui me préoccupe. Ou tout du moins, c'est devenu tellement récurent qu'il ne peut pas vraiment ce tromper. Je veux dire… Il sait qu'à la veille de chaque combat, j'ai peur pour lui. Il ne s'avance donc pas trop dans ses paroles. Et je ne le prends pas pour un télépathe.

- Tu réfléchis trop Héphaïstion. Cesse de te tourmenter ainsi et vis cette nuit comme tu le fais si bien durant toutes les autres.

- Tu ne pourras jamais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi.

- C'est vrai, seulement cela m'attriste de voir mon général préféré se ronger les sangs. Calme-toi, mon tendre ami.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Ces mots, bien que réconfortants, ne me calment pas. Au contraire. Il ne m'écoute pas. Il reprend en s'avançant vers moi, posant sa main sur mon visage, contre ma joue. Je le laisse faire…

- Ton inquiétude me touche profondément, Amour. Mais tu sais ce que j'en pense.

Je ne réponds pas à cette demi-provocation, pas tout de suite. Quelques secondes à attendre encore. Mon visage est impassible, je ne laisse filtrer aucune émotion, ce qui le déstabilise légèrement. Il n'est guère habitué à me voir aborder une telle expression. Il plongea ses yeux sombres dans les miens, s'avançant encore et tentant ce qui aurait pu fonctionner en un autre jour. Oui, ses lèvres tentèrent de trouver leur place sur les miennes.

Echec cuisant : je me retournai avant même qu'un effleurement ne se fasse sentir. Pour qui me prenait-il ? Pensait-il réellement que ma colère pouvait fondre aussi facilement ? Pensait-il qu'il était aussi aisé de m'amadouer ? Pas aujourd'hui, pas cette nuit. J'étais bien décidé à faire entendre ma voix.

- Héphaïstion ?

- Ne pars pas demain. Ne combats pas. Tu mourras demain, j'en suis certain.

- Souvent, tu as dit cela. Je suis toujours devant toi. répliqua-t-il sur un ton implacable, lassé par mon comportement.

- A t'entendre on dirait que je dis beaucoup trop de chose.

- Hephaïstion…

- Faut-il que je me mette à genoux, que je t'implore de ne point partir, d'abandonner cette idée de guerre ?

Je mis le geste à la parole, sachant par avance que mon amant refuserait de me voir à ses pieds. Ca lui permettra peut-être de prendre conscience que je ne rigole pas. Je suis sérieux depuis le début. Cela, il ne s'en rend compte que maintenant. Il me redresse brusquement, me prenant par le bras. Il me regarde un instant et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, m'offrant une douce étreinte.

- Je ne peux pas abandonner. Tu le sais. Tout comme tu sais que je refuse de t'abandonner. Je ne mourrais pas, mon tendre Patrocle. Pas temps que tu seras en vie.

- Puisse les dieux entendre tes mots Alexandre, car lorsque le glaive te transpercera les chairs, tu n'auras que la rapidité des médecins pour te sauver.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je me dégageai de lui, coupant court à la discussion.

J'avais le dernier mot.

Je marchai un long moment, rejoignant ma tente bien après que la nuit fut tombée. Je me déshabillai pour me glissai sous la couverture fine, essayant, cherchant vainement le sommeil. Je me tournai et me retournai inlassablement jusqu'à ce que Morphée daigne venir me voir. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il m'envoya un rêve, un cauchemar d'une terrible violence et d'un réel incroyable. J'avais la sensation de vivre cela, ce combat. Mes muscles me faisaient souffrir et me plaies ne cessaient de saigner. Je voyais tout… Jusqu'à la mort terrifiante du roi. Frappé à maintes reprises, assaillit par ses ennemis, incapable de se relever. Dans ce rêve, je voyais le visage de la mort, d'Hadès. Je voyais mon amant les yeux vides, fixant un point, un endroit que je ne tarderais pas à rejoindre… Dans ce rêve, Alexandre était mort.

Le rêve se tordit et je me retrouvai dans cette tente qui était la mienne. Bien que sachant que je dormais encore… Oui tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et pourtant… Je me réveillai en sursaut dans ce rêve, le cœur battant beaucoup trop rapidement, le corps en sueur. Et dans les brumes de ce cauchemar, une autre réalité traversa mon esprit : je n'étais pas seul sous ma tente. Avec une rapidité dictée par les années de combat, je sortis une lame, menaçant l'inconnu du tranchant. Un inconnu ayant les traits de mon compagnon, de mon roi. Il me fixait avec un regard bienveillant, presque _tendre_. Je restai un instant avec cette dague levée, pointée sur sa gorge avant de l'abaisser. Quelque chose m'échappait. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et un violent frisson me traversa. Tout mon corps me hurla de reculer, de fuir immédiatement. Cet homme n'était pas Alexandre. Il avait les mêmes traits mais ce n'était pas lui. Mon Alexandre ne pouvait avoir des yeux pareils. Il ne pouvait pas non plus avoir cette sorte de lumière intérieure… une lumière presque _divine_.

- Ce que tu vois est la réalité. Ce que tu as vu se passera demain. Ton pressentiment est une certitude. Alexandre mourra demain.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Son sourire me fit manquer un battement. D'un simple sourire, il venait de me répondre. C'était un dieu. Tout simplement.

- N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de le sauver ? demandais-je d'une vois étranglée, soudain gêné par ma nudité, même dans un rêve.

- Dès le moment où je t'ai donné cette vision, je t'ai donné le pouvoir de changer ce futur. Il n'appartient qu'à toi de le sauver.

- Mais…

- Pourquoi il me prend l'envie de t'aider ? Parce que si Alexandre meurt tu te laisseras mourir également.

- Je ne comprends pas… Quel intérêt pourrait avoir nos vies ? Pourquoi désirer nous garder en vie ? Vous êtes des dieux, peu vous importe si nous survivons ou si nous périssons.

- Tu fais erreur Héphaïstos. Les dieux aiment les hommes et leur caractère éphémère. Les dieux aiment leur faire des présents pour les remercier de leur dévouement.

- Il ne me semble pas… Je ne mérite pas votre prédiction… Je ne suis qu'un guerrier, non une pythie. Aucune de mes offrandes ne vous étaient destinées à vous particulièrement. Alors pourquoi ?

- Alexandre n'est pas le seul à t'aimer Héphaïstos. Tu es aussi aimé des dieux.

Il me sourit à nouveau et se pencha, me donnant un chaste baiser sur mon front, me bénissant par ce geste, me donnant sa bénédiction. Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose, je ne pouvais assimiler tout ça. Un dieu m'apparaissait en rêve, un dieu me donnait, me disait l'avenir, me donnant par là le moyen de le changer… et m'assurait que les dieux m'appréciaient. Qu'_il_ m'appréciait. De plus, pourquoi m'appeler par le nom du dieu du feu, Héphaïstos ? Trop de choses en un instant… Sa voix mélodieuse me tira de mes pensées, il murmurait :

- A ton réveille, tu te souviendras de tout ceci. Libre à toi d'en discuter avec qui tu voudras. A présent… Dors du sommeil du juste.

Alors? Verdiqute?

La suite bientôt. j'espère xD


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà donc le chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Celui-ci est posté parce que je me suis rendu compte que vous devriez attendre trois semaines encor avant d'avoir la suite... Vu que je pars en vacance sans ordinateur... Je dois modifier le troisième et dernier chpitre car des incohérences se sont faufilées dedans... bref!

Merci à vous trois, ça me fait plaisir d'être lu! 3

* * *

_- A ton réveille, tu te souviendras de tout ceci. Libre à toi d'en discuter avec qui tu voudras. A présent… Dors du sommeil du juste. _

Je me réveillai pour de bon à l'aube avec la sensation étrange d'avoir vécu quelque chose d'impossible mais magnifique. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me persuader qu'un dieu était venu visiter mes rêves. Morphée en plus, le dieu des rêves prémonitoires ! Non, j'avais dû trop boire la veille, ou recevoir un mauvais coup…

Non, je me cherchais des excuses. Aussi insensé que cela pouvait paraître, tout ceci était la réalité. J'avais été en quelque sorte, choisi et je devais me montrer digne de la confiance qu'on m'avait donnée. Je me levai prestement et me vêtis d'une armure légère, d'un casque et n'oubliant pas l'épée si importante pour un combattant. Le rassemblement était prévu après la dernière « réunion. » Je devais faire vite.

Mon entrée fut remarquée sous la tente pour plusieurs raisons : premièrement j'étais le dernier arrivé ce qui était tout de même rare… Et deuxièmement je n'étais pas avec Alexandre. D'ailleurs nous ne nous étions même pas jeté un seul regard, ce qui pour les autres généraux était de très mauvais présage. Les mésententes n'étaient pas les bienvenues à la veille d'un combat… Je me plaçai à sa droite, comme d'habitude et il entama enfin les dernières recommandations, les derniers ordres. Au moins il m'avait attendu avant de commencer. Le problème c'est que je n'écoutai que d'une oreille distraite tout ce qui se disait, les protestations et les remerciements, les encouragements. Mes ordres de batailles, je les connaissais. Ils étaient souvent les mêmes… Et de toute manière, aujourd'hui, s'il le fallait, je désobéirais. Je quitterais mon poste pour… Pour changer ce qui devait l'être. L'avenir n'est pas une fatalité, il peut être changé. Du moins, je l'espère profondément.

Tout le monde sortit, j'allais faire de même, sans un mot, sans un regard de trop pour mon amant. Je n'avais nulle envie de discuter avec lui pour le moment. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça. J'étais bien trop inquiet. Cette bataille, celle que nous nous apprêtions à livrer… Je n'étais pas du tout confiant. Je ne partais pas en me disant que nous sortirions grands vainqueurs de ce combat. Je n'avais pas vraiment peur… Je sentais juste mon cœur se serrer douloureusement à l'approche de Chronos. Quelque chose allait mal se passer mais à présent, je n'étais plus certain de rien. Etait-ce Alexandre qui allait disparaître ? Moi, l'armée, l'ennemi ? Aucune certitude. Morphée avait semé le trouble dans mon esprit. C'est cela, les dieux aiment se mêler aux humains, se jouer d'eux, jouer _avec_ eux. Nous ne sommes que des pantins entre leurs mains. En un coup, sans prévenir, la haine me prit à la gorge, la nouant. En cet instant, je détestais les dieux et leur puissance.

- Hephaïstion, nous devons parler.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher, essayant de respirer correctement. Reprendre contenance pour affronter mon roi. Je laissai couler quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

- Tu sais… avant d'entrer dans la bataille, je voulais m'excuser.

Il dit cela, mais au fond je sais qu'il m'en veut encore. Il men veut de l'avoir repoussé hier, de lui avoir parlé si froidement. Juste de l'avoir amené à sa condition humaine. C'est pourtant ce qui nous unit si solidement, ce tissu d'honnêteté. Je suis le seul à ne pas craindre sa colère, à pouvoir lui parler librement, à ne pas lui mentir. Il l'accepte même s'il n'entend pas toujours raison. De plus, je le soupçonne de s'excuser non pas pour lui et ne pas avoir de remord… non… mais pour moi, pour que je ne parte pas le cœur lourd, pour ne pas risquer qu'on se perde avec le dernier souvenir d'une discussion animée, une dispute. Il veut que je parte au combat le cœur léger.

- Fais attention à toi Alexandre. Si tu viens à mourir… Je ne le supporterais pas. Fais juste attention à toi. Que tu croies ou non à mon pressentiment n'a pas d'importance.

- Fais-en de même, que nous puissions nous retrouver après la victoire.

Je lui souris doucement, un sourire presque triste. Je m'avançai vers lui pour le serrer dans mes bras. Je n'avais pas la force de lui avouer ce que j'avais vu cette nuit. A présent un autre doute me traversait l'âme : si je n'étais pas assez fort pour le sauver ? Si j'arrivais trop tard ? J'avais peur pour lui. Il faut cesser de se mentir à un moment, ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité. La mienne était bien simple : j'aimais Alexandre et je ferais tout pour le sauver, quitte à y laisser ma propre vie.

Je me séparai de lui pour sortir de la tente, mettant mon casque sur ma tête et me diriger vers ma monture déjà apprêtée. Je montai dessus, la conduisant à l'endroit prévu. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'armée était en marche, Alexandre à sa tête. Nous avions tout deux la tête haute, le regard rivé sur l'étendue devant nous. La marche en elle-même ne dura pas longtemps, ni même le discours pour mettre les troupes dans l'ambiance… C'est la suite qui sembla durer une éternité, le silence avant le massacre, le calme avant la tempête… puis la mort qui vient frapper trop brutalement.

Mon regard se porta sur les premières victimes des flèches meurtrières. L'une d'elle me frôla, éraflant l'armure que je portais. L'assaut pouvait être donné. Ce n'était nullement ma première bataille mais quoi que je puisse dire, quoi que je puisse faire… je ne m'habituerais jamais à la rage de tout ceci. Le sang qui gicle, le fracas des boucliers et les gémissements des mourants. Un chœur déchirant de vérité, qui transperçait aussi sûrement que n'importe quelle épée. Et les blessés piétinés par les sabots de la cavalerie, les blessés étouffés par les pieds de leurs camarades… Décidément la guerre est quelque chose d'affreux.

Je suis rapidement perdu, submergé par la foule, mes camarades et mes ennemis. Le soleil n'était pas bien haut et pourtant il frappait fort, donnant une migraine fabuleuse à tout les combattants encore debout. Les corps transpirent tant l'effort qui est exigé est grand. Cette sueur qui coule sur nos plaies, piquant, nous brouillant la vue. Maudites armures qui ne protègent pas grand-chose, maudite armure qui chauffe les chairs aussi surement qu'on fait rôtir la viande ! Je crois que je commence à délirer. La fièvre du combat me prend, je ne sais plus réfléchir correctement. Je tranche la peau, les membres, le sang de mes ennemis me recouvre les jambes, teint mon cheval de cette couleur vermeille. Quelle frénésie… Dans ce chaos de corps s'entrechoquant, je vois au loin mon roi aux prises avec des barbares. Il est entièrement entouré. Entièrement à leur merci ou presque. Ils le charrient, le taquinent de bout de leur lame. Enfin non, Alexandre repousse tant bien que mal leur assaut, mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Trop peu de temps… Je vois l'un deux lever sa lame effilée dans son dos, Alexandre ne voit rien, ne soupçonne rien, bien trop occupé à retirer son épée du corps son vie de son ennemi.

Sans réfléchir plus en avant, je talonnai ma monture, la mettant au galop. J'arriverai trop tard… Toujours sans réfléchir, je détendis mon bras, ma lame sifflant dans l'air et atteignant á cible dans le dos. Elle était encore en vie mais pas pour longtemps. Déjà elle tombait de sa monture, emportant avec lui, ma seule arme. J'étais à présent désarmé et pas en meilleure position que mon roi.

En un instant ce qui me restait d'esprit d'analyse me montra combien mon geste avait été stupide et parfaitement irréfléchi. Désarmé, je n'étais plus d'aucune utilité à Alexandre. Sans compter que j'avais déserté mon poste pour venir à son secours. Je clignai des yeux afin de reprendre mes esprits. Je cherchai une armes, n'importe quoi, avant de me rendre compte que j'étais obligé de reprendre mon épée toujours fichée dans le corps de l'assaillant. Je me penchai comme je pus pour la récupérer et ne pas descendre de mon cheval. Une fois en mains, je me redressai. Quelle ne fut pas mon erreur.

Tous mes précepteurs me l'ont enseigné, tous sont de cet avis : sur un champ de bataille, il faut toujours faire attention, je jamais baisser sa garde. En focalisant mon attention sur Alexandre puis sur mon arme, j'en avais oublié le danger dans lequel je me trouvais. Pas tellement étonnant que la douleur me transperce à présent le corps. Je fixai Alexandre qui me regardaient avec effroi. Son superbe visage était terrassé par l'horreur, la terreur. Mon regard suivit le sien et tomba naturellement sur l'excroissance de mon armure.

Ho. Une flèche.

Ha oui. Ça explique beaucoup de choses. Comme le fait que bouger est un supplice. Je secouai la tête pour chasser les vertiges qui me prenaient. Surtout ne pas tomber de ma monture. Cela signerait mon arrêt de mort. Je prends une meilleure prise sur mon arme et décapitai un barbare qui se trouvais non loin de moi et qui menaçait grandement la vie d'une autre personne.

C'est une véritable mêlée… Sans compter que je vois tout bouger trop rapidement. Une épée manque de peu ma tête, m'éraflant la joue. Cet ennemi mourut de la main de mon roi. Il semblait véritablement furieux. Il se battait comme un fou qu'on aurait contrarié. Et contrarier Alexandre n'était jamais vraiment très bon. Il n'était plus en danger. Plus pour le moment en tout cas. Je devais surtout faire attention à moi à présent. Et à mes hommes que j'avais abandonnés sans cérémonie et sans ordre. J'arrachai la flèche toujours fichée dans mon corps sans une once de douceur. La souffrance me vrilla le corps une seconde fois mais je n'y fis guère attention. Je talonnai ma monture, revenant au cœur de la bataille, tranchant les chairs et les membres à tour de bras, sans remord. Je gardais toujours un œil sur Alexandre, restant avec mon unité tout en n'étant proche de mon aimé.

Plus le temps passe, plus les corps s'entassent. C'est une réalité de la guerre : Les morts restent sur place. On les piétine afin de pouvoir mieux avancer et mieux faire reculer l'adversaire. Le nôtre est en fuite. Il déserte la plaine aride. Il règne à présent sur cette terre, une infecte odeur de sang et de mort. La terre elle-même ne peut boire tout ce liquide vermeil qui la suinte.

Je suis épuisé. Cette bataille a été rude, trop difficile. Les pertes sont nombreuses, mais nous avons gagné. Comme toujours. Je descends de mon cheval, faisant comme Alexandre, cherchant des survivants, aidant les moins valides. Solidarité, famille. Cette armée est une gigantesque famille. Nous nous occupons tous des uns et des autres. Je fus pourtant obligé d'arrêter ma tâche, me tête tournant d'une façon bien démesurée. Je ne parvenais pas à fixer mon regard sur quelque chose en particulier et si je le faisais, une violente nausée me prenait. Le roi ne tarda pas à venir à mes côtés, son visage toujours aussi inquiet. Il m'adressa la parole, mais je refusai de parler de moi. J'allais bien. Autant discuter des autres pertes. Alors la discussion s'orienta là-dessus, Alexandre ne cessant à aucun moment de me fixer.

- Cassandre à rejoint l'aile droite affaiblie. Il a sauvé de nombreuses vies. Antigonos quant à lui a pris en chasse les derniers survivants.

- N'y a-t-il pas eut assez de mots pour aujourd'hui ? Ne pouvons nous pas les faire prisonnier et leur laisser le choix de nous rejoindre ?

- Tu es trop bon, Hephaïstion. Ces guerriers n'accepteront pas de se livrer à nous.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Parce que je sais que tu refuserais de servir un autre roi que moi. Je suppose que pour eux il en va de même. Ils sont fidèles à leur propre roi.

- Tu as raison, mais essaye d'être magnanime.

- Je ne tuerais pas ceux qui demanderont la vie.

Je lui fis un sourire en guise de remerciement avant de reprendre ma route. Du coin de l'œil je vis mon amant froncer ses sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas ?

- Hephaïstion ! tu devrais aller sous la tente pour recevoir des soins.

- Je vais bien. D'autres sont plus atteint que moi.

- Tu es pâle.

Ho, ça ? Juste la perte de sang. Alexandre est proche de moi à présent, son regard impérieux. Il m'ordonne silencieusement d'aller me faire soigner. Je le défie un instant du regard, pour la forme surtout, avant de capituler en soupirant. Je fais un pas avant de me rattraper à moi roi. Je suis presque affalé dans ses bras, lui tenant debout que grâce à son bon équilibre. Tout compte fait, je ne vais pas si bien que ça. Je tente de me redresser, de quitter ses bras, mes les forces me manquent.

Je n'ai même pas conscience d'être à présent allongé sur ce sol boueux. Je n'ai pas non plus conscience qu'on enlève mon armure. En revanche j'entends clairement Alexandre hurler pour qu'on vienne l'aider.

Ma tunique était rouge et imbibée de mon propre sang. Et la fièvre me faisait délirer.

Je suis étrangement léger. Une allégresse parfaitement effrayante car elle n'est nullement naturelle. Une allégresse aussi très étrange car malgré tout, mon corps est lourd. Du moins, ouvrir les paupières relève de l'exploit. J'ouvre les yeux après de longues minutes de repos mérité, j'ouvre les paupières… pour les refermer dans la seconde suivante, la lumière étant bien trop agressive pour moi. Je restai ainsi un temps indéfini, savourant pleinement cette sensation enivrante qu'était la lourdeur et la légèreté mêlée. Je souriais béatement, ne sachant pas où je me trouvais mais me sentant juste bien. Si bien… Cela fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti pareil bonheur. Ou plutôt je ne le ressentais que lorsque je me trouvais dans les bras de mon aimé.

Ho. Alexandre. Je veux le voir. Je veux lui faire part de cette étrange sensation qui traverse tout mon corps. Courageusement, mes prunelles azurs s'ouvrent pour la seconde fois. La lumière, toujours aussi vive, me brûle, me fait légèrement pleurer. Mais je tiens bon. Je tente de lever la tête, sans succès. Alors je me contente de la tourner, mes yeux balayant l'endroit.

Tout est blanc. Entièrement blanc. Trop blanc. Ça me rend malade d'ailleurs. Une forme vaporeuse s'approcha de moi avant de prendre consistance. La forme d'Alexandre. Ça a de quoi effrayer, je ne suis pas du tout habituer à ce genre de sorcellerie après tout.

- Où suis-je ?

- Tu voles entre vie et mort. Entre rêve et réalité. Ton esprit a préféré s'exiler afin de ne plus ressentir la douleur.

- Morphée ?

- Oui. Tu es vif pour un humain qui vient de faire un tel voyage. Tu ne cesses de m'étonner.

- Je ne comprends pas. grognais-je doucement, décidant d'oublier la politesse une nouvelle fois.

- Je te l'ai dit pourtant… Alexandre est le favori de Zeus pour le moment, comme tu es le mien. N'essaye pas de trouver d'explication à cela, ça ne servirait à rien. Cela serait comme tenter d'expliquer ton amour pour ton roi : c'est impossible.

- Je sais parfaitement pourquoi j'aime Alexandre ! m'opposais-je faiblement.

- Tu n'y mets pas du tient là… Hephaïstion, bel humain… Je continuerai de veiller sur toi et à t'aider autant qu'il me sera possible de le faire. Mais ne tente pas trop Hadès, il nous en veut d'avoir sauvé Alexandre. Il essayera probablement de te voler ta vie comme il l'a tenté lors de la bataille.

- Le seigneur des enfers en veut à ma vie ? Vous auriez dû le laisser faire. mon ton était plein de reproche. J'en oubliais presque que c'était un dieu à qui je faisais conversation. Morphée, sous les traits d'Alexandre, prit une mine boudeuse, parfaitement adorable.

- Tu ne laisses pas mourir les gens que tu aimes. Il en va de même pour moi. Dors encore un peu. Tu as besoin de repos. A ton réveille… Tu seras vivant, mais faible. Ne fais pas de folie, Bel humain.

- Comment vous remercier ? Des offrandes me semblent si dérisoires…

Il sourit, doucement, de ses sourires dont il avait le secret et qui était à son image : divin. Seul Alexandre pouvait prétendre à être aussi beau lorsqu'il souriait… Une lueur malicieuse brilla au fond de ses prunelles avant qu'il ne se penche et ne vienne murmurer tout contre mon oreille :

- Un baiser suffira pour aujourd'hui.

Sans rien demander de plus, il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, ne faisant pas grand cas de mon choc et de mon étonnement. Un simple baiser, bien innocent et très… doux. Un dieu m'avait embrassé... Je nageais en plein délire, en plein rêve ! Mauvais jeu de mot au vue du dieu devant moi. Divinité qui passa sa main devant mes yeux, utilisant son don.

Je plongeais dans un sommeil profond, réparateur.


	3. Chapter 3

Ultime partie de cette fic! Etrangement, C'est aussi la première que je termine de toute ma carrière de fanfictionneur. Enfin, pas la première, mais sans doute l'unique qui n'est pas bourrées de fautes à tous les mots. ( j'en trouve encore, même maintenant dedans, et j'en ai assez de relire, alors crotte)

Pardonnez, mais la fin est un peu bizarre. Le temps concorde pas et... j'aime à dire que ce cher Hephaïstion est une sur-homme (*éclate de rire*) non je déconne, j'aime pas cette idée, mais en tout cas il sait mordre sur sa chic, surtout pour _ça_...

Continuons sur la lancée... Merci pour vos commentaires, je dois avouer que ça me fait sourire durant un bon moment, ça me donne plus envie encore d'écrire. Après tout, un "écrivain" aime se savoir lu! =D

J'ai vu Alexandre trois ou quatre fois de suite, tant et si bien que je connaissais certaines répliques par coeur. Mes vacances en Espagne, loin de toute source de TV et de PC m'ont hélas, tout fait oublier... m'enfin. Je cherche le DVD colector xDDD (y'a plus de scènes! et surtout, plus de yaoi! *O* même si c'est avec bagoas. *Grumph.*) Enfin, bon dernier chapitre les amis!

Encore merci de m'avoir lu! *fait un câlin à tout le monde* xDD

* * *

Me réveiller. Cela devenait une habitude… Dormir alors qu'il ne le fallait pas, dormir dans un rêve… Décidément, ces derniers temps étaient particulièrement étranges et éprouvants. L'odeur de cette pièce était… pas nauséabonde… mais terriblement étouffante. La chaleur qui régnait ici était difficilement supportable. Et je transpirais. Les draps collaient à ma peau et tout mon flanc me faisait mal. Je ne parvenais nullement à bouger sans sentir une onde de souffrance me parcourir tout le corps.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, me forçant à les garder ouvert, luttant contre l'envie de replonger dans les limbes du sommeil. Je regardai autour de moi et constatai que la tente était vide. Exempte de toute présence humaine à l'exception de moi, évidemment. Pourtant il avait dû y avoir quelqu'un. Le bol remplis d'eau froide et le linge humide en était la preuve. Quelqu'un avait veillé sur moi. Je me roulai sur le côté, essayant de me redressai sans avoir à utiliser les muscles handicapés. Peine perdue. Ce simple effort de me relever m'arrache un gémissement suivi d'une grimace. Assi sur la couche, haletant, je voyais de petits points blancs danser devant mes yeux. Je me relevai complètement et le vertige s'accentua.

Je savais parfaitement que ce que je faisais était particulièrement stupide. Mais j'étais resté couché bien assez longtemps. Je m'avançai vers les battants de la tente, vers la lumière. Titubant, chancelant, j'arrivai à mon but. Ce que je vis termina d'achever mon moral.

Une immense bâche avait été dressée pour accueillit tous les blessés. Une bâche plantée sur des pilots afin de protéger les malheureux de la pluie.

L'odeur était fétide, irrespirable. Elle manqua de m'assommer. C'était le parfum de la mort, de l'infection. Des gémissements douloureux s'élevaient ici et là, les mouches bourdonnaient joyeusement… C'était une vision parfaitement peu ragoûtante. Et le sang… Ce liquide vermeil qui suintait de tous les corps ! Mon estomac protesta. Trop fragile, trop faible encore, je ne pouvais lutter devant un tel spectacle de désolation. Je fus obligé d'écouter mon corps… me pliant en deux pour remettre alors que mon estomac était aussi vide que ce désert. Des sueurs froides parcouraient tout mon dos, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. Cette blessure avait vraiment dû être terrible.

J'entendis quelqu'un hurler un ordre et un médecin entra dans mon champs de vision, arguant que je n'étais qu'un pauvre fou et que j'étais bien peu respectueux de la seconde chance dont m'avait fait cadeau les dieux. Il m'obligea à me lever et me reconduit malgré mes faibles protestations dans ma couche, dans cette tente spécialement dressée pour moi.

Que j'avais honte ! J'étais un homme comme les autres, pourquoi faire une telle différence entre moi et le reste des soldats ? C'était honteux. Je voulais, je désirais ardemment être traité comme les autres. Mais si cela avait été le cas… on m'aurait déjà tué. La blessure étant trop importante, il aurait fallut m'achever afin de gagner du temps. On ne s'occupe pas des blessés trop blessé. Je ne devais ma vie qu'à Alexandre et l'amitié qu'il me portait. Car je le savais… jamais il n'accepterait qu'on pose la main sur moi sans son consentement. Et jamais, au grand jamais, il ne le donnerait, son foutu consentement.

A nouveau couché sur le lit, la fièvre grimpante, je délirais dans mon coin. Le médecin s'en était allé, préférant laisser le pauvre fou que j'étais se reposer, avec sans doute, l'espérance muette que j'y reste. Je ne restai pourtant seul que quelques courtes minutes car je sentais déjà le linge humide se poser contre mon front. Un contact froid contre ma peau bien trop chaude. Je tournai mon visage vers mon soigneur et ne fut pas tellement surpris de découvrir mon amant. J'eu néanmoins un moment de doute. Avec ma fièvre, je ne savais plus bien ce que je devais croire. Etait-il vraiment Alexandre, ou bien un dieu ayant prit son apparence pour se jouer de moi ?

- Alexandre ? murmurais-je, commençant à paniquer à l'idée de découvrir une fois de plus, que ce n'était pas vraiment l'homme que j'aimais qui se tenait devant moi.

- Je suis là mon tendre ami… Calme-toi.

- C'est bien toi n'est-ce pas ? Nullement une ruse ?

- Oui mon amour. C'est moi. Je suis là.

- Alors je suis heureux. soufflais-je en souriant. Sa présence me réconfortait. J'avais besoin de lui plus que jamais.

Il me rendit mon sourire, au combien doux, tendre ! Je pouvais lire tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi malgré mon délire. Sa main se leva et caressa mes cheveux toujours avec cette tendresse extrême, cette main qui descendit sur ma joue. Il se pencha ensuite pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser chaste.

- Je suis tellement désolé Héphaïstion. J'aurais dû t'écouter. Tu as toujours raison, sage et réfléchi. Mon entêtement a failli te couter la vie.

Je me redressai un peu pour chercher ses lèvres, lui montrer qu'au final, tout cela était bien loin. Et qu'il fallait attendre avant de continuer cette conversation. Il se coucha à mes côtés, faisant bien attention à ne point me faire mal… Nous restâmes ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre durant plusieurs heures. Les doigts d'Alexandre continuaient de se perdre contre ma peau, mes cheveux.

- J'ai rencontré un dieu. La veille de la bataille.

Alexandre se redressa légèrement, me faisant face. Il me demandait de continuer, toute son attention rivée sur moi, curieux. Il ne remettait pas ma parole en question. Il était certain que je lui disais la vérité, aussi improbable fut-elle.

- C'était Morphée. Il m'a dit… De te sauver. Que si je ne faisais rien, tu mourais. Que ta mort entraînerait la mienne et que cela, il ne pouvait le tolérer. Il…

Mon amant me sourit doucement, posant un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres, me demandant de continuer.

- Il m'a embrassé, il a dit m'aimer. Mais qu'à présent, Arès et Hadès étaient contre nous. Alexandre, j'ai mis en colère des dieux…

- Mais il semblerait que tu aies également des alliés immortels. Personne ne sait te tenir tête, mon beau général.

- Je ne plaisante pas Alexandre.

- Moi non plus. Cesse de t'inquiéter. Si Hadès venait à t'appeler prochainement, je te rejoindrais volontiers dans son séjour. Je t'en aie fait le serment.

- Je t'aime Alexandre. répliquais-je en cherchant ses lèvres.

Il se pencha légèrement, acceptant ma demande avec une joie non dissimulée. Nous ne pouvions simplement nous passer l'un de l'autre. Nos lèvres étaient faites pour rester unies, c'était sacrilège que de vouloir les séparer ! Il rompit le baiser et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Son visage était illuminé d'une lueur taquine… et jalouse. Impérieuse ! Quelque chose le tracassait et je le voyais à présent. Mais dans un premier temps il ne dit rien, se contentant de faire courir ses doigts sur mon torse de manière pensive. Je soupirai.

- Je t'aime aussi. A la vie, à la mort et au-delà. Je t'aime.

- Mais ?

- Ne préfères-tu pas Morphée ? Tu semblais particulièrement chamboulé lorsque tu évoquais son baiser, son souvenir… Après tout, il peut prendre la forme qu'il souhaite…

Je n'en revenais pas. Alexandre… Jaloux ! Je dus me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. D'entre nous deux, il était bien le dernier à pouvoir ce montrer si possessif et aussi jaloux ! Ce n'était pas moi qui avais épousé une barbare et couché avec elle. Ni moi qui avais embrassé un eunuque devant toute une assemblée. Je décidai de le punir un peu. Il m'avait bien fait souffrir toute ces fois.

- C'est un bon parti. C'est un dieu, je suis certain de ne pouvoir trouver mieux.

- Quoi !

Il se leva, quittant le lit, totalement outré. Je ris sous cape. J'aime le voir si… Bouleversé, en colère contre lui-même. Il se rend peu à peu compte de tout ce qu'il m'a déjà fait subir involontairement. Je me redressai légèrement pouvant ainsi l'observer à ma guise. Un sourire presque innocent ourla mes lippes et je continuai sur ma lancée :

-Après tout, comme tu dis, il peut changer de forme... modifier certaines parties de son anatomie jusqu'à l'exagération, pas vrai ? J'avoue que cela pourrait être intéressant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil plus qu'évocateur sur un point bien précis d'Alexandre. Avant de plonger mes yeux dans son regard, l'achevant par de simples mots :

- Et puis, lui n'ira sans doute pas avec un autre mortel, je lui suffirais amplement, tu ne crois pas ? Enfin c'est toi qui dis que je suis… comment tu dis déjà ? ha oui ! « Un dieu du sexe. »

- Tais-toi. siffla-t-il. Il ne voulait plus m'entendre. Je secouai doucement la tête, souriant malicieusement. Quel idiot il faisait. Mais il était adorable. Il serait à jamais l'élu de mon cœur. Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait faire, je lui pardonnerais toujours. Mais il fallait qu'il comprenne aussi que même si j'acceptais tout de lui, même si je savais qu'il couchait avec une femme et que c'était pour avoir un héritier… J'étais toujours un homme, un humain et j'avais des émotions.

- Je suis désolé. murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment. Tu risques ta vie tous les jours pour moi, tu es toujours là pour moi, m'ouvrant les yeux. Maintenant encore… Tu braves ma colère, tu me défies… uniquement pour me montrer que je suis dans l'erreur. Tu ferais un bien meilleur roi que moi.

- Ho non… Je ne suis qu'un petit roi de l'ombre. Tu es fait pour briller toi. Ton nom sera gravé dans l'histoire.

- Et le monde se souviendra également de toi, mon tendre Patrocle. Le général qui évita à son roi de périr sous les lames et les coups de la traitresse folie.

Il se rapprocha de moi, grimpant sur la couche, me dominant. Il se pencha à mon oreille et murmura :

- Je te veux.

- C'est de bonne guerre… répliquais-je en retour en nouant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

Je pouvais bien le laisser me montrer ce que cela faisait de se faire dominer au lit. Je suis certain qu'il se débrouillera très bien ! Après tout… il a eut un excellent professeur en ma personne.


End file.
